Needed
by hwangseaia
Summary: Andai ada satu cara, tuk kembali menatap agung surya-Mu, dengan dirimu. Hingga lupa waktu, hingga lupa nyaris segalanya. Hanya berdua, dibawah naungan cahaya temaram yang menenangkan hati, milik Lembayung Senja. [Sequel 'Bayangan']


Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan topi dinosaurus terbalik itu mungkin tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda bersurai anggur dengan kacamata senada itu, mengingat hubungan mereka yang sebatas _rivalry relationship_. Tapi, walaupun demikian, Boboiboy tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda penyandang nama Fang itu.

Tersirat dari kepasifannya dalam alsi menyelamatkan penduduk Pulau Rintis bersama dengan 3 temannya yang lain.

Padahal biasanya Fang cukup aktif. Walaupun hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia lebih kuat dan lebih hebat daripada sang pengendali elemen.

Pada awalnya, Boboiboy sendiri tidak terlalu perduli akan kepasifan Fang yang tergolong mendadak itu.

Toh, dia dan 3 temannya masih bisa melawan alien berkepala dadu dan segala tetek bengeknya tanpa hambatan.

Atau mungkin belum.

Maka daripada itu, akhir-akhir ini...

Boboiboy mulai merindukan saat-saat dimana dirinya dan si pengendali bayang berdebat hebat karena hal yang sepele.

Boboiboy mulai merasa bahwa dia tidaklah beraksi secara maksimal

Entah sudah kali keberapa, Boboiboy mendapati dirinya tengah dilindungi oleh teman-temannya dari beberapa serangan si kepala dadu itu.

Dan Boboiboy merasa sangat tak berguna disaat-saat seperti itu.

Apa hal tersebut ada kaitannya dengan ketiadaan Fang kala itu?

Apa karena keabsenan Fang...

Boboiboy tidak bisa mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya?

Apa kareba Boboiboy tidak mempunyai lawan sepihak kala itu?

Apa karena sang _cahaya_ tengah kehilangan **bayangannya**?

**Bayangannya** yang membuatnya selalu menonjol dimata orang banyak.

**Bayangannya** yang tengah kekurangan _cahaya_.

**Bayangannya** yang tengah meredup.

**Fang** yang tengah membutuhkan _Boboiboy_.

Begitu juga _Boboiboy_ yang membutuhkan **Fang**.

Karena pada akhirnya, _Cahaya_ bersinar terlalu terang hingga membutakan banyak orang, dan **Bayangan**, adalah obatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Needed (c) IT wasn't a thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Sequel 'Bayangan'. Masih buta genre. Alur gaje OOC detected. Typo detected. Slight Malay. EYD kacau. Gaje, aneh, abal, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You've been warned, people~**_

.

**.**

**.**

Fang masih bertopang dagu dengan kepala tertoleh kearah jendela. Memandangi awan putih yang berarak-arak dilangit biru tanpa suara. Seperti biasa.

Tanpa asa perubahan sedikit pun sejak bangku sekolah dasar dulu hingga bangku sekolah menengah atas kini.

Tidak ada perubahan, katanya.

Sang pengamat dibangku depan pun masih sama.

Mengamati dalam diam tanpa disadari oleh sang objek pengamatan.

Sang pengamat nampaknya tengah mengalami perdebatan dengan batinnya sendiri atas objek pengamatannya.

Salah satu sisi dari dirinya berkata, bahwa Fang tidaklah menunjukkan barang setitik keanehan ataupun perubahan sikap.

Satu sisi lainnya, beranggapan bahwa yang berubah dari diri Fang hanya dia menjadi lebih pendiam dengan tingkat kesabaran yang sepertinya meningkat.

Dan sisi terakhirnya berkata, bahwa Fang berubah. Drastis malah.

Mana kalimat-kalimat ejekan yang biasa dilontarkannya?

Mana kata-kata sindiran penyulut amarah?

Mana senyum miring merendahkan khas dirinya?

Mana tatapan penuh ambisinya?

Kenapa yang ada hanya tatapan hampa tanpa harapan?

Tatapan kosong?

Tatapan pasrah?

Dan jujur saja. Tatapan itu membuat Boboiboy turut merasa hampa.

_._

_._

_._

_Teman yang terhanyut arus waktu_

_Mekar mendewasa_

_Masih kusimpan suara tawa kita_

_Kembalilah sahabat lawasku_

_Semarakkan keheningan lubukku_

_._

_._

_._

Sang pengendali bayang memasukkan semua keperluan sekolahnya kedalam tasnya tanpa mengucapkan barang sepatah atau dua patah kata.

Kelas yang sudah sepi didukung oleh keadaan koridor yang juga senyap membuat semua hal yang dilakukan oleh si surai anggur terdengar cukup keras.

Seolah-olah tarikan maupun helaan nafasnya mampu membelah keheningan dan membangunkan orang-orang yang kesadarannya tengah berlibur ketaman bunga tidur.

Melaksanakan tugas piket seorang diri hingga sang raja siang sudah condong keperaduannya memang bukan pilihan yang bijak.

Fang membenahi ikatan jaket dipinggangnya sejenak sebelum menggendong tasnya dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan kelasnya,

_Kalau saja dia tidak menemukan Boboiboy tengah bersandar pada meja guru dengan seulas senyum tipis._

Dan disitu, Fang hanya bisa menatap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Penat aku tunggu!" Sahut Boboiboy dengan nada ceria sembari menegakkan badannya.

Fang membiarkan keheningan membalas pernyataan Boboiboy tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas dengan suaranya.

Matahari sudah semakin condong kebarat dan Fang lantas melangkah ringan melewati Boboiboy tanpa melakukan kontak mata sedikit pun.

"Tunggu!"

_Greep_

Fang menoleh dengan wajah datar saat Boboiboy menahannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh dengan menarik lengan atasnya.

"... Apa?" Vokal berat nan serak milik Fang menggetarkan gendang telinga Boboiboy.

"Aku nak bertanya je..." Jawab Boboiboy sembari melepaskan lengan Fang. "Apasal akhir-akhir ni... Kau tak ikut kitorang lawan Adu du?" Lanjut Boboiboy kemudian.

Mulut Fang kembali tertutup rapat dengan badan yang nampak menegang.

Ekspresi datarnya perlahan-lahan berganti dengan ekspresi geram, bersamaan dengan terbukanya mulut Fang sekali lagi.

"Buat apa aku ikut korang kalau orang-orang hanya mengutamakan engkau? Buat apa aku ikut kalau orang-orang hanya mencaci maki aku? Buat apa aku ikut kalau kau boleh atasi semua tu seorang je? Tak sadar kah kau kalau kau tu adalah cahaya yang diutamakan orang-orang? Kau bersinar terang sangat hingga menutupi aku yang hanya menjadi bayangan!"

Boboiboy hanya bisa mematung saat mendengar luapan emosi Fang.

Boboiboy hanya bisa berdiam seribu bahasa.

Jadi ini alasan kepasifannya?

Mungkin karena Boboiboy bersinar terlalu terang hingga menutup kesempatan sang pengendali bayang untuk bersinar, hingga ia berakhir sebagai sebuah bayangan dibawah naungan cahayanya.

"... Tapi Fang," Boboiboy angkat suara sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si pengendali bayang. " Cahaya yang menghasilkan bayangan adalah cahaya terlemah. Cahaya yang tidak berdampingan dengan bayangan hanya akan dianggap angin lalu." Lanjutnya sembari menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Fang. "Kehadiranku sebagai cahaya tidak akan dihargai tanpa kehadiranmu sebagai bayanganku, Fang."

"Tapi bayangan itu gelap, bodoh. Tak ada yang menyukai kegelapan." Ujar Fang ketus yang dibalas oleh kekehan geli oleh Boboiboy.

"Yang namanya gelap itu gak ada, Fang. Yang ada hanya redup, kekurangan cahaya." Balas Boboiboy sembari membelai surai keunguan Fang. "Kau hanya kekurangan cahaya, Fang. Kau tengah membutuhkan cahayamu. Dan akupun, tengah membutuhkan dirimu, bayanganku."

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang raja siang diperaduannya, jarak antara kedua pemuda pengendali elemen dan pengendali bayang itu pun terhapus begitu saja.

Lenyap.

Melebur menjadi satu.

Menciptakan suatu ikatan baru antara cahaya dan bayangan, dibawah naungan lembayung senja.

.

.

.

_Andai ada satu cara, tuk kembali menatap agung surya-Mu, dengan dirimu. Hingga lupa waktu, hingga lupa nyaris segalanya. Hanya berdua, dibawah naungan cahaya temaram yang menenangkan hati, milik Lembayung Senja._

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

A/N: Halo, ini dia sequel yang saya janjikan~~~ Ada yang minta genrenya friendship, tapi ini malah nyasar keromance... Maafkan. Baiklah, saya sudahi celoteh saya kali ini. Projek selanjutnya ada hubungannya dengan ini: _Bulan bersinar. Lampu berpedar. Kembalikan waktu. Kembalikan semua, yang jadi milikku~_.

Baiklah, akhir kata, **review**?

With double winks and a blow kiss,

IT.


End file.
